1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to extruded lighting fixtures for illuminating steps.
2. Description of Related Art
Low-voltage string-lighting systems have been used extensively for decorating and illuminating applications in both private homes and commercial establishments. Low-voltage string-lighting systems are often used to illuminate and decorate walls, floors, ceilings, and staircases of restaurants, nightclubs, hotels, and movie theaters.
A typical low-voltage string-lighting system, such as those used for aisle lighting, includes a power line having multiple miniature light fixtures attached thereto (hereinafter a "light string"), an external housing made of a durable material such as vinyl or aluminum, and an external covering which is translucent and generally fits within the housing. The external housing is typically manufactured by an extrusion process and is commonly referred to in the lighting industry as an extrusion.
A single light string in a common string-lighting system may include dozens of individual light bulbs. Because string-lighting systems include so many light bulbs, it is common for some of the bulbs to burn out. Thus, it is frequently necessary to replace one or more light bulbs on a light string. It may also be desirable to change light bulbs for decorative reasons, for example, to change the bulbs to a different color. It is therefore desirable to have a decorative string-lighting system which has easily-replaceable light bulbs.
Additionally, shorts in individual light bulbs may arise, for example, in the course of changing bulbs or from various other causes. Conventionally, such a short blows a fuse in a main transformer, causing all light bulbs illuminating, for example, an entire staircase, to go out.
While advances have been made in fixtures providing replaceable light bulbs, the fixtures themselves are typically nonremovably fixed in place or otherwise difficult to access. A need therefore exists in the art for improved lighting structures and circuitry featuring optimally-disposed lighting channels for providing both illumination of step paths and visibility from distances, as well as easily-removable fixtures and replaceable lights. There is also a need for controlling the intensity of lighting, for example, to dim the lighting or to prevent viewing the direct glare visible when riser lighting is provided above eye level.